chibbi series : kangteuk with homework
by geelovekorea
Summary: chibbi series with kangteuk story. leeteuk dan kangin murid TK di blue sapphire. leeteuk yang mendengar shim sonsae emberi tugas. kangin lupa. ketakutan dan melarikan diri dari kelas. ternyata itu leeteuk salah mendengar. cute toodlers. drabble. BL. failure comedy. abal. typo(s). mind to review?


Chibby Series : Kangteuk with The Homework

.

Cast

Kangteuk (Park Jungsoo aka Leeteuk x Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin)

Shim Changmin

Genre : drablle, failure komedi

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari senin pagi. Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk sudah duduk manis di ruang kelasnya. Dia bersekolah di TK Blue Sapphire di Seoul. Namja cantik mungil berusia lima tahun dengan wajah malaikatnya ini tengah duduk dengan tenang menanti bel berdentang yang tanda jam sekolah mulai.

Tak lama datang seorang namja tampan yang bertubuh sedikit gembul. Namja gembul itu datang menghampiri Leeteuk dan meletakkan ranselnya di kursi sebelah kursi Leeteuk.

"Annyeong Raccoonnie."

Sapa Leeteuk riang pada namja gembul itu. Senyumnya mengembang lebar di wajah _angelic_nya. Lesung pipit menghias tipis kedua pipi tirusnya membuatnya semakin cantik. Tak lupa dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu di tengah yang bergerak-gerak lucu saat Leeteuk menggoyangkan kepalanya. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Annyeong Teuki. Ish, kenapa masih panggil aku Raccoonnie? Panggil aku Kanginnie. Namja paling tampan se-Korea." Jawab namja tambun bernama Kim Younwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Lihat, dengan porsi tubuh yang sedikit tambun namun juga sedikit lebih tinggi dari namja lainnya membuat tubuhnya nampak kekar. Dengan tas dan sepatu bergambar Rakun menurut Leeteuk (sebenarnya bergambar Anjing hutan atau srigala yang mengerikan tapi gagah) dan itulah alasan Kangin dipanggil Rakun oleh Leeteuk. Dia selalu menganggap dirinyalah orang paling tampan se Korea. Lucu sekali bukan.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Leeteuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Kangin.

"Raccoonnie, sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Shim songsae? Tugas gambar minggu lalu. Kali ini tugasnya lebih sulit dari biasa, Raccoonnie." Leeteuk menunjukkan buku yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Aku saja sampai meminta bantuan Kyunnie hyungie untuk membantuku. Uuh, mengerjakannya sampai larut. Untung saja ada Minnie hyungie mau menunggui belajar dengan Kyunnie hyungie jadi Hyungie mau mengajariku sampai tugasku selesai. Kau sudah mengerjakan Raccoonnie?" Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Uh-oh, tugas apa Teuki?" Kangin nampak bingung dengan yang dari tadi di ucapkan Leeteuk. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sepertinya Kangin melupakan tugasnya. Terlihat ekspresi Kangin yang terlihat sangat terkejut. "Jangan bilang Raccoonnie lupa tugas dari Shim songsae. Shim songsae kan galak."

Tebakan Leeteuk rupanya ada benarnya. Kangin benar-benar melupakan tugasnya. Bukan hanya lupa mengerjakannya, bahkan juga lupa membawa bukunya. Kangin melupakan tugasnya karena semalam dia terlalu asyik pergi bermain di taman bermain dengan hyungnya, Siwon dan Kibum, namjachingu hyungnya. Mereka bermain hingga larut malam. Kangin yang sudah terlalu lelah bermain di taman bermain tadi membuatnya langsung tidur terlelap saat bertemu dengan kasur dan bantalnya. Dia melupakan tugasnya.

Bahkan Junsu umma sampai harus menggantikan bajunya Kangin yang sudah terlelap saat Junsu umma akan menyuruhnya berganti hyungnya, kena marah Yoochun appa karena sudah membawa dongsaengnya bermain sampai larut padahal keesokan harinya sekolah.

Jadinya sekarang seperti ini lah. "Omo. Aku lupa mengerjakannya. Ottohke Teuki?"

Kangin panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di keningnya. Dia takut. Terlebih saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang mengatakan kalau Shim songsae galak. Dia takut akan kena hukuman dari Shim songsae.

.

.

.

Teng-teng-teng.

.

.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Sayangnya mata pelajaran Shim songsae berjalan di jam pertama jadi tentunya tidak ada waktu cukup bagi Kangin untuk mengerjakannya saat itu juga. Kangin semakin panik.

"Raccoonie. Otte?"

"Mo-mollayo Teuki."

"Nanti Raccoonnie bilang saja ke Shim songsae bukunya tertinggal. Semoga saja Shim songsae tidak menghukum Raccoonnie. Otte?"

"Andwe. Aku tak berani Teuki. Aku takut. Ottohke?"

Kangin semakin panik dan kalut. Kangin mulai gelisah. Duduknya mulai tak tenang. Berulang kali dia menatap ke arah pintu kelasnya dengan cemas. Takut dengan kedatangan Shim songsae disana.

Tiba-tiba saja Kangin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya singkat sebelum meninggalkan Leeteuk yang bingung melihatnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Raccoonnie?" Teriak Leeteuk yang tak dijawab karena saat itu punggung Kangin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kelasnya. Ingin rasanya Leeteuk menyusul Kangin dan mengajaknya kembali ke kelas. Tapi Leeteuk takut nanti Shim songsae keburu datang ke ruang kelas mereka.

Leeteuk hanya bisa duduk saja di kelas dengan perasaan sangat gelisah. Ottohke? Dia tidak ingin Raccoonnienya dihukum. Tapi Leeteuk juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus membantunya? Dia saja butuh bantuan hyungnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya apalagi membantu Kangin. Dia jadi ingin menangis karena itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Shim songsae masuk ke ruang kelas mereka. Leeteuk merasa tegang. Meski Leeteuk sudah mengerjakan tugas tapi sahabatnya saat ini sedang melarikan diri. Leeteuk jadi ikut merasa tegang.

Shim songsae mulai mengabsen satu demi satu kelas mereka. Sampai tiba saat memanggil nama Kangin, Shim songsae mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Karena sepertinya tadi Shim songsae sempat melihat Kangin diantar oleh hyungnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada di kelas?

"Teuki, dimana Kangin? Sepertinya tadi dia sudah masuk. Tasnya juga ada kan?" Tanya Shim songsae pada Leeteuk yang memang rekan satu mejanya. Leeteuk yang memang sudah merasa panik sedari tadi semakin panik saat ditanyai oleh Shim songsae.

"Eum, tadi dia lari keluar Songsae."

"Eh, lari keluar? Wae?" Leeteuk diam saja, dia bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Shim songsae. Akhirnya Shim songsae memutuskan untuk mencari Kangin.

Shim songsae mulai mencari dari satu kelas ke kelas lain, kantin sampai ke perpustakaan. Hingga akhirnya Shim songsae mencari di kamar mandi siswa. Ternyata Kangin memang berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Nampak Kangin meringkuk disana. Kangin terkejut saat mengetahui Shim songsae yang sudah menangkap basah Kangin yang sedang bersembunyi disana. Tubuh gempalnya terlihat bergetar takut. Airmatanya mulai mengalir.

Shim songsae yang melihat muridnya menangis terkejut. Langsung saja menghampirinya dan meraihnya dalam gendongannya. Menepuk lembut punggungnya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan muridnya.

Setelah dirasa agak tenang. Shim songsae menatap wajah muridnya. "Kenapa kau keluar dari kelas, eum?" Tanya Shim songsae lembut.

"Hiks. Akku. Hiks. Lupa. Mengerjakan. Hiks. Tugas. Hiks. Songsae."

"Eh? Tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Kata Teuki ada tugas menggambar? Hiks. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan dan bukunya tertinggal dirumah. Hiks. Karena takut songsae akan menghukumku."

"Eh? Tugas menggambar? Tidak ada tugas menggambar kok. Gambar apa?"

"Eh, kan Shim songsae kemarin menyuruh kami untuk menggambar. Waktu itu Teuki dengar Shim songsae menyuruh kita untuk menggambar pulau Seoul. Bukannya itu tugas untuk kita bukan?" Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba. Ternyata dari tadi Leeteuk mengikuti Shim songsae karena khawatir dengan Rakunnya.

"Eh, gambar pulau? Kapan Teuki?" Shim songsae benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud kedua muridnya. Alisnya berkerut. Berusaha mengingat tugas apa yang pernah dia katakan pada murid-muridnya di kelas Everlasting, kelas dimana Leeteuk dan Kangin berada.

"Kemarin Shim songsae mengatakannya di depan kelas waktu Shim songsae selesai mengajar di kelas Everlasting. Bukannya itu Shim songsae memberi tugas menggambar untuk kami?"

.

.

Mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk, sontak saja Shim songsae langsung tertawa. Akhirnya bisa Shim songsae mengerti maksud kedua muridnya.

"Ne. Ne. Memang ada yang menggambar tapi bukan untuk kelas Everlasting. Pasti Leeteuk tidak tahu kalau Songsae sedang menelpon seseorang. Itu Songsae lagi telepon naempyon Songsae, Se7en ahjussi. Songsae sedang meminta tolong naempyon songsae untuk menidurkan Wookie baby, uri aegya. Kemarin itu sudah waktunya tidur kami menyebut waktunya tidur siang itu dengan sudah waktunya untuk menggambar pulau Seoul. Mungkin saat itu kau tak sengaja mendengarnya, Teuki." Jelas Shim songsae sambil sedikit terkekeh. "Jadi tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan ne Kangin."

"Jadi tidak ada tugas menggambar pulau?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memiringkan kepala bingung. Telunjukknya menempel di bibirnya.

"Ne. Tidak ada tugas menggambar. Apalagi menggambar pulau ne. Dan Teuki, lain kali jangan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain ne. Kalau ada yang tidak yakin dan tidak dimengerti, langsung tanyakan pada Songsae. Arrachi?"

Leeteuk pun mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya. Rupanya dia sudah salah dengar. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kangin yang sudah dibuat panik dan takut. Perlahan, diliriknya Kangin yang masih duduk di pangkuan Shim songsae. Tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Kesal.

"Ish, Teuki. Kau membuatku takut. Aku tadi sampai jatuh waktu berlari tadi." Adu Kangin kesal. Rupanya tadi saat berlari hendak bersembunyi tanpa sengaja kakinya terantuk batu membuatnya terjatuh dan lututnya terluka.

"Appo?" Tanya Teuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Appo. Jeongmal appoyo."

Kangin nampak mengipasi lututnya yang terlihat memerah karena lututnya yang tergores. Wajah chubbynya terlihat hendak menangis. Shim songsae hendak berdiri dan membawa Kangin dalam gendongannya. Hendak membawa Kangin ke ruang kesehatan untuk segera mengobati luka di lutut Kangin. Tapi belum sempat Shim songsae beranjak berdiri, gerakannya terhenti begitu saja karena sebuah tindakan Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba.

.

Chu.

.

Tanda disangka oleh Kangin dan Shim songsae disana. Tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk mencium lutut Kangin yang terluka.

"Masih sakit Raccoonnie? Jae umma biasanya poppo lukanya Teuki biar tidak sakit dan cepat sembuh. Apa masih sakit?"

Leeteuk bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Malu karena dia tidak menyangka baru saja dicium oleh Leeteuk meski hanya lututnya saja. Tapi rupanya keterkejutan Kangin dan Shim songsae tidak sampai situ saja. Karena tiba-tiba Leeteuk mengecup pipi gembil Kangin.

.

Chu.

.

"Wajah Racconnie merah. Pasti juga sakit. Teuki sudah poppo Racconnie. Apa masih sakit lagi? Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan? Atau Teuki perlu poppo Racconnie lagi?"

Kangin menganggukan kepala kecil. Senyum Leeteuk mengembang lebar. Merasa bangga karena menurutnya dia sudah berhasil menyembuhkan Rakunnya, seperti Jae umma. Sedangkan Shim songsae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah polah kedua muridnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. Kali ini dengan main cast kangteuk chibby. Author lagi terobsesi untuk membuat chibby series dengan semua casst official pair SM. Semoga ajah reader suka. *hug*

Author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat

Gomawo buat / Guest (gee pengen tau nama chingu ^^) / Elfishy / Chohee / Jmhyewon / park chaesoo / udah mau baca dan tinggalin jejak di **'****There's No a Bad Day, Kyunnie'** dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
